Asgardian Justice
by Black Snowdrop
Summary: Sequel to Lost Souls: Catherine and Loki are preparing to face punishment for their crimes on Midgard.Watched over by the Royal Family and the court officials, what will become of the star crossed lovers who have already faced so much together? Will they face the penalty of death for the lives they have taken or will they be jailed indefinitely? What future awaits them now? Loki/OC


**Asgardian Justice**

The antechamber outside the courtroom was cold and silent; the two prisoners sat in chains and noiseless companionship, surrounded by two guards on either side. It was not permitted for the two to sit right next to each other but they were close and that was all they needed. The room was dimly lit as though someone in charge had elected not to bother making an effort, not for these people. The light that did shine through the high windows cast shadows on the faces of the war criminals, illuminating their solemn and stoic faces. Bruises and cuts covered their pale faces, the wounds washed but still there, screaming out against the white alabaster of their skin.

Loki Laufeyson and Catherine Myrdotter, his partner were about to face Asgardian trial and sentencing for several charges; attempt to invade and conquer Midgard, allying with a dangerous enemy, the murders of over 100 people between them and the theft of a dangerous artefact belonging to Odin. Loki was also facing charges of attempted genocide and murder from his previous time on Asgard. So with such charges against them, it was a very bleak day indeed for them both.

The trip from Midgard had been uneventful. There had been armed guards waiting for them back in Asgard thanks to Heimdall's watch. Odin too had been waiting for them. He hadn't spoken a word to either of them; he'd just instructed them to be taken straight to the Healing Room and then onto the courtroom chambers. Heimdall's foresight had allowed them to prepare for this.

Loki's muzzle had been removed since he would be required to speak for the trial. He hadn't spoken much since they'd taken it off half an hour ago apart from giving sarcastic comments. He occasionally glanced over at Catherine as if checking she was still there or if she was alright. However she hadn't really looked back at him. In fact she was sitting there quietly, head bowed and waiting for the court doors to open and for the trial to begin.

Catherine had already resigned herself to the worst. She wasn't going to give herself false hope that she would come out of this well. No amount of sympathy for her previous ordeals would redeem her in the eyes of the law. To be perfectly honest, she didn't want it to. She didn't want them to go easy on her. She wanted whatever punishment Loki got. She didn't want a shorter jail term than him. She couldn't cope without him before and she doubted she'd be able to do it now. Besides she caused nearly as much destruction as he did. What did exact numbers matter?

The court was set to start in twenty minutes and then they would know their fate. Catherine took a small shaky breath and looked around the hall. Aside from the guards, a few court officials sat with them. Odin, Thor and Frigga would be waiting inside, ready to decide on their fate. There was a grim atmosphere in antechamber right now as everyone just wanted the sentencing to be done with.

A sharp painful shudder ran through Catherine at the thought of facing Frigga. Frigga, who was the wonderful and caring mother of Loki, had looked after her so much after Catherine had lost Tyr. The amazing Queen of Asgard with the biggest heart, who truly embodied what a Queen should be like. Catherine felt a deep sense of shame fill her heart at the thought of facing Frigga again, after what she had done. For the briefest second, Catherine was almost hoping that the sentence for her would be execution; death for the lives of those she had taken. It was justice after all. She pushed that thought out of her head immediately. If Loki was to be jailed then she wouldn't leave him to deal with her death. She hoped that they shared the same punishment. If it was execution or imprisonment then they'd eventually be reunited. Unless, of course, it was permanent imprisonment in which case, she couldn't think of anything worse, really. But she knew that she had brought this on herself. She and Loki had been so sure of their plan that the consequences of failure had never hit them hard enough to make them reconsider. They had known what they were doing would not be received well. There was no going back. They'd believed in their purpose at the time.

Catherine wasn't going to regret siding with Loki or joining his plan. She'd believed in his cause and she still did. Perhaps she might have done a few things differently but that was the worst part of hindsight. You couldn't do things over again with the knowledge of what had already happened. That was life and you just had to deal with it. That was what she and Loki were doing now; paying the price for being caught and their plan falling to pieces.

Catherine looked up at Loki as he looked at her. She smiled slightly and sadly and saw him return it. She wished she could touch his hand, hold him, offer some comfort but what comfort was there to offer? They were facing a bleak future ahead of them and there wasn't anything that could be done about that. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"We should never have found each other again," Loki said quietly but his voice echoed around the antechamber faintly. Catherine looked up in surprise at his words and turned to him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"We shouldn't have found each other. I should have sent you back to Asgard." Loki said simply. His face was a mask of resignation and regret. "Things might have been different."

Catherine stared at him in shock and disbelief. How could he say such a thing? Was he regretting their time together? Did he wish he had done it all on his own. She turned away from him, sorrow filling her chest in a slow painful feeling. She couldn't look at him right now, unable to believe what he was saying and that he was actually saying this right before they were going to answer for what they had done, in court, in front of everyone. How was Catherine supposed to stay composed now?

A darker, angrier thought crossed her mind and she spoke before thinking it through. "A-are you _blaming _me?" she asked in a low tone. "Are you blaming me for everything going wrong?" she said turning to look at him coldly.

Loki looked up at her. "No, never…" He said this simply but Catherine could see that behind his eyes, he'd already closed himself off. "But if I had sent you back, you wouldn't be dealing with this. You would be free in Asgard. You would have eventually moved on and found-"

"_Shut up!_" Catherine growled. "_Just shut the hell up, Loki!_" she spat angrily. Her own vehemence shocked her but she kept going regardless. "If I had never found you, I would have still been miserable, living inside a shell, a wreck of myself. I would have never moved on, Loki. There's no moving on from you. I thought I made that perfectly clear on Midgard," she said. "There was no future without you or Tyr," she said, slowly calming down.

The thought of Tyr brought tears to her eyes. Would he be ashamed of his mother and father? Would he be glad that he was dead and free of them? Or would he know that they had done all this because they had honestly believed it to be right? She hoped so. She couldn't stand the thought that her own son might hate her as others were coming to do.

"You don't know that," said Loki quietly. "And even if it was true, you'd still be free now."

Catherine growled slightly. "I don't want freedom if you're the price I have to pay." Loki looked over at her with disbelief in his eyes and Catherine took another breath. "Our time on Midgard might have been short but we were together and free. I wouldn't change that. I would rather have a brief life with you than an endless abyss without you."

Loki slowly smiled sadly at her. "You really are incredible, Catherine."

Catherine smiled slightly back, ignoring the fact that they were having this intimate conversation in front of all the guards and court officials. "So are you," she said. "Otherwise I would never have followed you…" she told him. They were interrupted by the doors opening and an Asgardian in ceremonial robes, stepped out and turned to address them.

"The Royal Council of Asgard summons Loki Laufeyson and Catherine Myrdotter to court."

Catherine and Loki exchanged one last look before they were hauled to their feet and led into the courtroom, where they would await their fate.

XMARVELX

The court was huge, full of golden light and was occupied with civilians, jury members, officials and the royal lawyers of Asgard who were all sat on different levels throughout the room. At the centre of the room sat the Royal Family, well what remained of them; Odin, Frigga and Thor. In front of them sat a tall man dressed in the shimmering long golden robes of an Asgardian judge; the man who would be sentencing the pair to whatever their punishment was.

Catherine and Loki were led up to two high backed seats with restraints on the arms and legs. As they were buckled in (including a restraint around the neck and chair), the pair of them shot each other a glance. Their chairs were right next to each other and Loki slowly reached out with his hand and gently placed it over Catherine's. She smiled at him nervously.

"I love you…" Loki whispered as the guards moved away from them.

"I love you too," Catherine whispered back, her voice filled with fear.

"Don't be scared," Loki spoke gently, his hand caressing hers. "We'll face this together."

The judge stood up before them. "Loki Laufeyson, you stand accused of high treason, invasion, attempted murder and genocide, murder itself, theft and consorting with dangerous enemies. How do you plead?" he said in a cold voice.

Loki sneered up at him. "Guilty," he said with a shrug.

The judge turned to Catherine. "Catherine Myrdotter, you also stand accused of invasion, murder and consorting with dangerous enemies. How do you plead?"

For the first time since entering the room, Catherine looked up at Frigga who was staring sadly down at her. Catherine bit her lip and turned back to the judge. "Guilty…" she spoke quietly.

"We will now hear the crimes in detail and let the jury decide what the fitting punishment would be for these war criminals," the judge said seriously.

One of the lawyers stood up and addressed the court. "Loki Laufeyson was already guilty of attempted murder and genocide before his disappearance from Asgard." He told the court. "He planned to set the Frost Giants up by allowing them to believe they could kill our beloved King Odin, AllFather." He continued coolly. "When they attempted it, he killed them thus saving the King's life but he planned to take things too far and destroy Jotunheim itself by opening the Bifrost to full capacity. This would also have endangered Asgard in some ways too. However the real implications would have been that the other worlds would have started war with us upon such an act of cold blooded hubris," the lawyer's words echoed around the courtroom.

"Following this, he engaged in shady deals with a dangerous race not known to us then but known now as the Chitauri. He then attempted to subjugate the human race and invade their planet known to us as Midgard. He committed murder and used magical means to force them to his will. Once joined by Catherine Myrdotter, he continued his plans instead of ceasing them and returning home with her as he should have done. He also kept hold of the Tessaract instead of returning it, thus adding theft to his growing list of crimes. It was only through help from the Avengers of Midgard that this ruthless, bloodthirsty war criminal was brought to justice."

The court was silent after that speech and Catherine squeezed Loki's hand reassuringly before another lawyer stood up and looked at Catherine.

"Catherine Myrdotter had a previously clean record before her involvement with Loki Laufeyson. She was aware of the plot to set up the Frost Giants but not of Loki's further plots. Upon discovery of these plots, however, she opted to support Loki in his endeavours. After his disappearance, Catherine believed him to be dead. She grieved long and hard over this and at the time, discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy did not go full term as the child died inside her at six months gestation." Catherine felt tears spring to her eyes as the lawyer went over everything again.

"The grief that Catherine went through must have been great, losing two people dear to her. However she carried on, struggling but with the support of the royal family. Sadly it was not enough so she jumped off our Rainbow Bridge, clearly hoping for death. However she found Loki Laufeyson on Midgard and discovered his plans thanks to their close connection."

The lawyer's voice turned colder than ice. "Nevertheless Catherine Myrdotter, did not think it prudent to try and contact anyone and stop Loki's plans. Instead she assisted him and even engaged in at least one murder early on when one of their associates recovered from the mind control." Catherine's blood turned to ice. How had they found that out? Had the members of their team been interrogated by Asgardians for this trial? That was not normal protocol, using human evidence.

"Catherine went on to cause much death on board the S.H.I.E.L.D space craft along with Loki's assistants. Many lives were ended that day because of them. The pair of them went on to destroy much of Manhattan in the battle. Catherine was also responsible for the murder of Agent Natasha Romanoff, beating her badly, poisoning her before throwing her off a building in a cold blooded act."

The court was silent again as the words sunk in. Thor surprised everyone by standing up and addressing the lawyers and the judge. They bowed respectfully to him before he spoke.

"No one is denying that what my brother and Catherine did was without merit and caused much unnecessary harm and destruction. They have broken our laws and must be punished. But I would like the court to be aware of some contributing factors in their motives for such actions." Thor began and looked up at Odin who nodded slowly. Thor turned back to the council.

"My brother has always felt jealous and second rate compared to me. I confess, I was an arrogant and reckless, stupid boy before my own adventure in Midgard. I loved the attention, I thrived on it. I was thoughtless and rude whilst my brother was clever and patient. I stole the attention that was meant for him. Our father promised us both the abilities to be Kings one day. After my banishment, Loki discovered that he was not an Odinson, but a stolen Jotun instead. On top of the fact that people treated him as second rate compared to me, this did not go down well with him. I will not say that his actions were not his own but there were mitigating circumstances to his motives."

Loki was watching his brother with disbelief that he'd defend him in court like this. Catherine was watching Thor with a slight smile. He was doing what he could to help Loki. She watched as Thor turned to look at her and she took a nervous breath as he spoke.

"As for Catherine, you all know that when Loki disappeared, she grieved for him and she was pregnant. When she lost her son, dear Tyr on top of that, she struggled to cope. It got her to the point of suicide so when she found Loki, I'm sure it's perfectly understandable that she didn't feel the sudden urge to turn him in. She had what she wanted, her lover, her soulmate. Of course she would stand by him. Her actions were just as bad as Loki's but she had just been through some terrible ordeals and grief." Thor said simply. "Not to mention when S.H.I.E.L.D lured her into a trap, she was tortured by Agent Romanoff. Was it not revenge that would have motivated the murder? Please note that Agent Romanoff used to be an assassin herself. As for the death of the woman on Loki's team, that was apparently done in defence of Loki. So please consider these facts before you decide on the fate of these two." He sat down again and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.

The judge stood up and addressed the jury. "Go now and discuss the best punishment for Loki Laufeyson and Catherine Myrdotter. Return when you are done." He said and slowly the jury disbanded. The spectators began to empty their seats to wander around outside during the break.

Loki and Catherine were left in their seats. Guards stood around the doors and only the Royal Family were left facing them. Odin was looking down at the pair of them, sadness in his eye.

"How could you two do such a terrible thing?" he asked quietly.

"You cast me out!" snarled Loki. "You brought me up telling me I was born to be a King and then you chose Thor over me again and again!" His voice was vicious and angry. "You should be proud," he sneered at his father. "I couldn't have your kingdom so I tried to make my own."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Odin spat. "You have recklessly endangered an entire species because of your selfish ambition and pride."

"Pride?" Loki scoffed. "I didn't have any pride left after what you told me."

"Don't turn this back on me, Loki. I told you that we have always seen you as our son." Odin said sternly. "You were quick to twist my words."

"Mother was the one who tried to reassure me that you loved me. You admitted your motives for taking me were not entirely pure." Loki said irritably. "You lied to me my whole life and you expect me to just take it when you finally decide to tell me."

"I didn't expect you to go off the deep end like you did," Odin growled.

"Well, my apologies," Loki growled, "for being yet again a disappointing son."

"Loki…" Frigga began looking upset. She looked at Odin. "I knew we should have told him," she said tearfully. She dabbed at her face with a handkerchief. "This has broken our family."

"So this is my fault?" Odin turned to her.

"No…" said Thor. "I'm sure Mother does not mean that. But perhaps the truth should have been told when we were younger, at an age easier to accept it."

Odin sighed. "I see your point but there is nothing to be done now."

"It's too late; that is one thing we agree on," growled Loki. "But you are not so innocent, Father. Your opposition to Catherine's pregnancy caused the death of my son. You are responsible for that. I will never forgive you for it, just as you will never forgive me for Midgard."

Odin shook his head. "You are wrong about me never forgiving you. You are my son, no matter what you say. As a King, I must punish you but as a Father, I must take responsibility for how you have behaved." He turned to Catherine and bowed his head slowly.

"I realise that perhaps my actions did contribute to your son's death and for that… I will never be able to apologise enough. I am sorry, Catherine. So very sorry, indeed. I will live with that for the rest of my days. For he was my grandson. I am sorry that I opposed his very existence when his birth could have been something for you to hold onto. A part of Loki," Odin continued. "Who knows, maybe Thor could have found Loki and brought him home? Everything could have been very different." He told her honestly. "But we cannot change the past."

"You can make it up to her," Loki said suddenly. "Give her a full pardon."

"No," said Catherine. "No. I want to accept my punishment," she told Odin. "I want the same punishment as Loki. I won't accept special treatment. I need to be punished too. Not just because it's right or because I have a debt to pay. I need to be punished so my son knows that I have paid for my mistakes. I would have wanted Tyr to know right from wrong too."

Odin looked at her sadly. "I would have been tempted to give into Loki's request but as a King I have to punish you. However I am glad you said what you did because you speak rightly, like a parent. Punishment is hard but it takes the sin away and if you can come through it, stronger than before, then you will be free again."

Loki was glaring up at him. "You expect to make up for the years of lies you told me? You expect to be forgiven for what happened to my son…?"

Catherine turned to Loki sadly and then looked up at Odin. "I forgive you," she said softly.

Loki looked around at her in disbelief. "Catherine, what are you saying?"

"I don't want to carry a grudge into prison with me, another weight for me to bear." Catherine said honestly. "Loki, for all your anger, you know that your father would not have wished a stillbirth on me, especially not the way it happened. He was concerned that I would not cope. I… I am starting to see it now, even if most of me still wants to blame him."

"He's not my-" Loki began but Catherine snapped at him.

"Yes he is!" she said, tears pouring down her face. "He is the man who raised you. Frigga is the mother who loved you and Thor is the brother you grew up with. If you deny this because you are still angry about discovering your true heritage… then shouldn't I, on that logic, be deemed not a true friend never mind anything else?" Her voice shook as she spoke. "Loki… I know you're angry but… you need to let go of this. You cannot hang onto your pain forever."

Loki watched her, a frown on his face as he shook slightly. "You are everything to me. Always have been and always will be."

"Why is it not the same for your family? They have loved you. No family is perfect," said Catherine. "But there is no doubt they love you. Why would you turn away from that love?" Tears poured down her cheeks. "Loki… let go of that pain, you're holding onto. You can't let it eat away at you in prison," she said. "If we are even allowed to live-"

"I will not allow an execution verdict to be passed," said Odin. "They will have to come up with an alternative punishment," he said firmly.

Loki looked up at his father. "You do not want me dead? After all I have done? Am I supposed to be grateful?" he snapped.

"You are not supposed to be anything but yourself, that is all we want. We would never want you dead." Frigga said. "Would you not consider trying to forgive us for our lies, Loki?"

Loki looked conflicted and he shook his head. "Your compassionate words will not work on me."

"Very well," said Odin. "I hope they make good company for you when you are alone in your dungeon having ignored the pleas of all who love you."

Catherine turned away from Loki. "You insist on this pain. No one is asking you to forget Loki, only to forgive. You cannot be truly happy without your family. Can't you even consider trying to rebuild bridges?" she asked. "Put this horrible nightmare behind us?"

Loki just stared ahead. "Some bridges cannot be rebuilt. It's too late."

Thor shook his head. "Now, you are the fool, brother. To deny yourself a family out of a misplaced sense of pride. It will do you no good."

Loki just ignored him.

XMARVELX

The jury returned within two hours (hours which had been spent with the family having taken a stroll and Loki and Catherine in an uncomfortable silence). As the courtroom began to reassemble again, Loki looked over to Catherine and squeezed her hand.

"Do not be angry with me," he begged. "Not when we are about to be separated," he said.

Catherine pursed her lips. "Do not ask me to be happy that you will deny yourself peace," she said. "I do not wish to be angry with you though," she said stroking his hand.

"I cannot forgive them," Loki said quietly. "Too much water has passed under that particular bridge."

"What about what has passed between us? Everything we have done to each other?" Catherine asked. "I ask only that you really think about it, Loki." Before Loki could respond, the judge was standing again. Loki and Catherine exchanged a look of wariness before facing the front.

"Jury," the judge addressed the group to the left. A man from the group stood up. "Have you reached an agreement on a sentence for the punishment of Loki Laufeyson?" he asked.

"We have," the man nodded.

"What is the sentence?" the judge asked.

"We have decided that Loki Laufeyson will be sentenced to twelve years imprisonment on separate planets; six on Asgard and six on Jotunheim, to make right the wrongs he made against those worlds…" the man announced.

A murmur ran through the courtroom as Catherine turned to Loki in shock. She had assumed any prison time would be spent on Asgard. Loki was looking at the man with a stony stare, his expression unreadable. Catherine stroked his hand and watched that man sit down. The judge remained standing and turned to another member of the jury, a woman, who had stood up.

"Have you reached an agreement on a sentence for the punishment of Catherine Myrdotter?" the judge asked solemnly. Catherine bit her lip nervously.

"We have," the woman replied.

"What is the sentence?" asked the judge.

"We have decided that Catherine Myrdotter will be sentenced to seven years imprisonment on Asgard for her crimes and banished to Alfheim for five years so that the Light Elves may teach her how to be good again." The woman spoke firmly.

Catherine blinked at her punishment. It was the same amount of time as Loki's punishment but it was totally different. She looked at Loki who was squeezing her hand. The judge nodded and the woman sat down. The judge turned to the two prisoners.

"Your prison sentences on Asgard will be served at the same time," he told them. "You will be kept in separate prisons. You will eat meals in your rooms and you will only be allowed two half days of supervised contact with each other a year. You are each allowed an hour a day for exercise. You will be allowed visitors once every fortnight. Any bad behaviour will result in these rights being revoked. These permissions will be granted only because of the mitigating circumstances of the motives behind your actions."

Catherine shuddered in a horrible mixture of pain and relief; pain at being separated from Loki but mild relief at being able to see him sometimes. _Only for six years in your case, _a nasty voice spoke in her head. _Then he will be taken to Jotunheim and you will not see him again for another six years._

But the prospect of being taken to Alfheim was surprisingly intriguing to Catherine. If this was to be her punishment then perhaps she would do well to embrace it. Besides she'd need a distraction from the prospect of not seeing Loki for six long years.

As she sat there taking it all in, the courtroom began to clear. Once again the guards remained and Odin, Frigga and Thor approached the pair of them.

"Release their bonds for a moment," said Odin. "Let them say goodbye." He and Frigga stepped back with Thor as the bonds on the prisoners were released. "If either of them tries any magic, their sentence will be doubled." Odin answered.

Loki turned to Catherine as they rose from their seats and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. One hand cupped the back of her head and the other held her waist tightly to him. She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly as tears spilled like gushing rivers from her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening…" she whispered in his ear.

"I know…" Loki kissed the side of her head, turning a little and kissing her cheek, trailing small kisses down her neck. "Be strong, Catherine. We'll see each other again, I promise." Catherine nodded, sniffing and pulling back to look into Loki's eyes. He brought his hands to cup her face and gently kissed her tears away. "Know that I love you and I will wait however long it takes, to see you again."

She nodded through tears. "I love you too." Loki kissed her then with such a passion that she closed her eyes and just for a moment forgot the pain as the kiss filled them both with an intense burning love that would echo through time and space.

Her hands ran through his hair and stroked his neck gently as he kissed her. His face was a little wet from his own tears as they pulled back to breathe. The sounds of guards approaching them told them that their time together was over now. They were pulled apart from each other and re-shackled to their cuffs. Neither stopped looking at the other though.

Frigga walked slowly up to Loki and placed a hand on his face. "I will never give up on you, my son." To his surprise she kissed him lovingly on the forehead and walked away, beginning to cry.

Odin then walked up to him. "I hope you will reconsider hating me forever," he said. "Hatred is a powerful energy but it burns you up inside." He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "You are and will always be my son, Jotun or not. It makes no difference to old fools like me." He smiled a little before walking away from a bewildered looking Loki.

Thor was the last to approach Loki and he pulled his younger brother into a rather forceful hug. "No matter how many times you say it," he said firmly. "You will always be my brother." He pushed him back and walked over to Catherine. "Thank you, for loving my brother and… and for coming back from being the monster I saw on Midgard. That was never you, Catherine. I hope you remember that when you go to Alfheim."

Catherine bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you…" Odin and Frigga approached Catherine slowly as Thor stepped back. Catherine's eyes widened as she saw that they were holding the golden baby blanket. She'd thought she'd left it on Midgard. As Frigga offered it, Catherine shook her head. "No… give it to Loki. I have this locket," she said. "He has nothing of our son." Frigga smiled and gave the blanket to Thor to give to Loki. Catherine watched as Loki held the blanket in stunned disbelief.

Catherine turned back to Frigga with a sad expression. "I'm sorry…" she said.

Frigga smiled a little and pulled Catherine into a hug. "I know. I know you'll come back stronger than ever before. We will see you again."

Odin looked at Catherine with a slight smile and a firm look of pride. "Go to Alfheim and remember who you were. Go and learn goodness again. It is so easy to forget."

Catherine nodded. "I will, Allfather."

Odin nodded. "It's time to go," he said.

The guards marched Loki and Catherine out of the court room and into a long corridor spanning two different directions. Loki's guards directed him to the left and Catherine's guards led her to the right.

For just a moment the two paused and looked back at each other, their gazes telling the other one that even though for now, they were going in separate directions, there was one thing that was absolutely certain, beyond any doubt.

Their hearts would always find their way back to each other.


End file.
